


Волейбольные заметки

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Volleyball, Witches, hanahaki, Бета не везде потопталась
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Драбблы про волейбол и не только





	1. Договоримся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если в жизни чего-то не хватает, возможно, это «что-то» — Савамура.

Юджи следит за мячом, как голодный щенок за косточкой. Аж ладони покалывает от желания жжжжахнуть хорошенько! После матча с Карасуно все над ним ржали, когда он ходил, как рыба в аквариуме — нет, даже как водоросль, такая, которая колышется… Тыкали локтями под ребра, вздыхали мечтательно, якобы передразнивая его самого, не к месту поминали крутые бедра… Менеджера, конечно, менеджера, чьи же еще. Потом ржали, когда на тренировках он то и дело заговаривал о синхронных атаках, распасовке либеро и прочих подсмотренных приемчиках. А потом вдруг Бобата приперся утром и с ходу завел разговор о том, как вчера потерял сколько-то часов своей жизни в обнимку с ютьюбом и волейбольными видео. Потом Нумаджири начал картинки рисовать, с пьяными овалами в роли игроков и путающимися в самих себе стрелками для направления атаки. И они все пробовали — что-то получалось, что-то нет… Вот и сейчас, новая комбинация, волна, сказал тренер, обратная. Они пробуют раз, другой, но что-то не клеится — и ребята говорят: «Ну, давайте два на два, как обычно».

 

Я: Привет |ω･)ﾉ  
Ты меня не помнишь наверное  
Терушима, из Джозенджи  
Мы играли на отборочных

Савамура: Привет  
Я тебя помню  
Но у меня почему-то твой номер определяется как неизвестный

Я: А, ну  
Это долгая история  
Прости, что так вдруг

 

Два на два тоже весело, но Юджи чувствует: ему чего-то не хватает. Им чего-то не хватает. И он не может забыть взгляд, которым смотрел капитан Карасуно — на мяч, на своих игроков, на противника. Он знает, что Савамура ему подскажет. Ребята опять ржут, хлопают по плечу, спрашивают, кто счастливица. Особенно когда Юджи краснеет против воли. Да, Савамура подскажет, а еще…

Савамуре не нужно знать, какими правдами или неправдами, по какой цепочке через всю Мияги он добыл его номер телефона. Юджи, конечно, легко замотивировать, но ради одного только разговора «капитана с капитаном» он ни в жизнь бы это не затеял.

 

Савамура: Да ничего. Сейчас сохраню контакт.

Я: Я вообще хотел спросить  
Может, у нас получится как-нибудь сыграть вместе?  
Ну и, знаешь, поговорить  
Как капитану с капитаном (¬‿‿¬ )

Савамура: У нас тут сейчас черти что с этими национальными

Я: Точно! Блин, прости (-_-;)

Савамура: Да погоди  
Ребятам понравилось с вами играть

Я: Круто! Мне тоже  
С тобой  
Нам с вами, в смысле (*/_＼)

Савамура: Хе. Знаешь что…

Я: Ага?

Савамура: Договоримся.  
Заодно расскажешь, откуда узнал мой номер.

 

Юджи с триумфальным воплем подбрасывает телефон к потолку, с трудом ловит и падает на кровать, раскинув руки. Сначала он попросит совета, конечно же. А потом…

Потом видно будет.


	2. Вызов

\- Охо? Бро, да против твоего банзай-блока я хоть Льва выпущу, он и то забьет!

\- Блок ставить вообще не работа нападающего!

\- Бро, ты это сейчас серьезно сказал?

Суга со вздохом наблюдает, как волосы Куроо топорщатся еще сильнее обычного. Бокуто ржет и хлопает того по плечу.

\- А, повелся!

А потом оба приседают, уклоняясь от просвистевшего совсем рядом мяча.

\- Простите! – орет с другого конца зала Лев. – Я не хотел!

\- Не хоти активнее! – орет в ответ Куроо.

\- Банзай-блок, говоришь, - тянет Бокуто, и Куроо опять взвивается.

\- Лев! Тебе! Между палок!

\- Ну ты попал, бро, - Бокуто щурится, Суга так и видит, как ершатся воображаемые перья. – Я сегодня щедрый, так что до пяти очков!

\- А ну-ка.

Суга прыскает в кулак, потому что и Бокуто, и Куроо вдруг втягивают головы в плечи и озираются, как нашкодившие котята. Совята. Неважно. За спиной у них Дайчи наступает, уперев руки в бока и умудряясь нависать, будучи прилично ниже обоих.

\- Тренеры велели всем через две минуты быть в столовой, и что я слышу? Очередное меряние блоками?

\- Тебе показалось, Савамура.

\- Выдаешь желаемое за действительное.

Дайчи оглядывает сначала одного, потом другого, и они со вздохом поворачиваются к выходу из зала, где в дверях уже нетерпеливо подпрыгивают Лев и Хината.

\- Еда-еда-еда, - поют те на два голоса.

\- Завтра, - Куроо локтем пихает Бокуто.

\- На рассвете, бро. Бери секунданта.


	3. Кто виноват

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для близняша)

Ойкава уже успел установить точную длину и ширину коридора в шагах, причем нервно-семенящих, взбешенно-широких, и даже внешне-спокойных. Он подумывал о том, чтобы запостить фото скучных больничных стен с подписью в духе «герой дня, на руках вынесший друга из опасности, вынужден прозябать…», или там «ваш любимый капитан скучает, давайте вместе изменим систему здравоохранения!», или на худой конец «Ива-чан такой неуклюжий! Что бы он без меня делал!»… Но, честно говоря, шутить не хотелось. Ивайзуми увезли на осмотр и разные обследования вечность назад, и все это время Ойкава ходил, ходил, иногда садился, тут же снова вскакивал, ходил и проклинал дурацкую расщелину, дурацкого Ива-чана и заодно дурацкого себя: что не настоял купить новые ботинки для треккинга, что засмотрелся на пролетающих журавлей, что вообще потащился той дорогой.

Макки: Ну что, есть новости?  
Я: Его взяли в заложники! Это заговор (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ Мне ничего не говорят o(TヘTo)  
Макки: Вот же… Иди съешь молочную булочку и не психуй. Наверняка уже все ноги стер. Держи нас в курсе.  
Я: Ага, ага.

Ойкава снова упал в жесткое кресло, вытянул ноги, не обращая внимания на недовольные взгляды сестрички у ресепшена, и попытался отвлечься от мрачных мыслей и апокалиптических прогнозов глупой игрушкой.

Примерно через пять или шесть уровней в обычный шум шагов, далекий писк каких-то аппаратов и прочие больничные шумы вклинился новый звук, неритмичный и неуверенный. Ойкава вскинул голову и увидел в конце коридора Ивайзуми, который явно пытался на ходу освоиться с костылями.

\- Ива-чан!

\- Ты что творишь, Дуракава! – заорал Ивайзуми в панике, но Ойкава, хоть и налетел на него, держал крепко и ни за что не позволил бы упасть.

\- Ива-чан! Я думал, тебя похитили! Тебя так долго не было, что сказал врач, все плохо, да, я так и знал, Ива-чан…

Ивайзуми обмяк в объятиях, не сопротивлялся и не пытался перебить. Когда словесный поток иссяк наконец, он буркнул:

\- Костыль подними.  
Кое-как они доковыляли до скамейки в маленьком садике при больнице. Ивайзуми наотрез отказался сесть в кресло-коляску, наотрез отказался от помощи, и все норовил заехать Ойкаве костылем под зад, когда тот в очередной раз начинал настаивать.

\- Перелом лодыжки, - сказал он, упав на скамейку и разминая руки, пока непривычные к костылям. Ойкава сошел с лица. – Ну, ну, тихо. Буду заниматься, и все восстановится. Случай не самый сложный.

Ойкава сидел молча, невидяще смотря на проходящих мимо людей, на тихо шуршащий на ветру мискант. Ивайзуми ткнул его в бок.

\- Эй, Дуракава. Прекращай.

\- Но Ива-чан… Ты обязательно должен восстановиться, хорошо? Обещаешь? Ведь я… - Ойкава помотал головой. – Ты мой ас. Кому еще я смогу доверить решающий съем?

\- Обещаю, - Ивайзуми потрепал Ойкаву по макушке. Тот вздохнул и привалился под бок. – Надо будет все-таки купить те ботинки, про которые ты говорил.

\- Надо будет просто внимательнее смотреть под ноги, Ива-чан, - заявил Ойкава и ойкнул, когда ласка сменилась крепким подзатыльником.


	4. Шабаш

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все началось со слов Укая, сопровождаемых фейспалмом: "Все связующие - ведьмы". Ну а сам Укай тогда кто? Правильно, верховная ведьма!

Стоит только переступить порог, а Куроо уже тут как тут – отирается у ног, выгибает спину. Ойкава наклоняется, чтобы рассеянно почесать между ушей, и проходит в комнату. Нити полога шуршат, костяшки тихонько перестукивают, снова смыкаясь за спиной. Куроо запрыгивает на стол и нетерпеливо ждет, подергивая кончиком хвоста, а когда Ойкава начинает выкладывать свертки, тут же обнюхивает каждый, расталкивает лапами на разные концы.

\- Горечавка, золотой чертополох, песчинка вечности… - Ойкава роется в сумке, и Куроо уже готов поставить на него лапы и тоже сунуть нос внутрь, - ага! Кейшин, я добыл пепел ледяных великанов! Совсем немного, правда, но думаю, тебе хватит. С тебя причитается!

Верховная ведьма поднимает взгляд от котла, в котором булькает что-то лилово-аквамариновое, на вид очень аппетитное. По комнате расходится тонкий аромат несбывшихся надежд и, кажется, упущенных шансов.

\- Сочтемся.

Куроо уже схватил в зубы пакетик с вымоченными в грозовой росе семенами наперстянки и притащил к котлу, а теперь ластится к руке, оглаживающей его по хребту. С кончиков черных шерстинок слетают искры. Ойкава снимает с табурета чьи-то засушенные тушки, садится, задумчиво постукивает каблуком.

\- А теперь о приятном! Вы уже решили, что наденете на шабаш? Кейджи сказал, его платье из лепестков аконита как раз привезли сегодня утром..!


	5. Ленивое утро

Первый раз Иссей просыпается от хора взбесившихся птиц. В раскрытое окно медленно перетекают с улицы прохлада раннего утра и предрассветные сумерки. Макки тихо сопит на своем футоне, замотавшись в одеяло, и наружу торчит только кончик носа. Иссею лень приходить в себя настолько, чтобы придумать заковыристые проклятия в птичий адрес, так что он просто закрывает глаза и позволяет ровному дыханию Макки себя убаюкать.

Второй раз Иссея будит залетевший в комнату шмель, который сердито жужжит, наматывая круги под потолком. Макки рядом нет; выпутавшись из одеяла, Иссей на четвереньках ползет к окну и кладет подбородок на скрещенные на подоконнике руки. Так ему видно только безоблачное небо и верхушки деревьев. Вздохнув, он встает и высовывается подальше. Макки лежит на газоне, который давно не подстригали, жует травинку и листает растрепанную, явно зачитанную почти до дыр книгу.

— Хиро? — тихо зовет Иссей, не зная, спят ли остальные обитатели дома.

Макки переворачивается на спину, в уголках глаз собираются ленивые смешинки.

— Ну ты и засоня, — говорит он и похлопывает ладонью по земле рядом с собой. — Спускайся.

Пока Иссей переодевается, умывается и прокрадывается в кухню, чтобы стащить один из слепленных еще вчера рисовых колобков, солнце немного перемещается, а вместе с ним и Макки. Он лежит в тени почти в той же позе, но примятая трава на месте, с которого он укатился, потихоньку расправляет стебельки. Иссей вытягивается рядом, кладет голову на согнутую руку.

— Что читаешь?

— Да так… Детскую книгу.

— Какую? — не отстает Иссей.

— Ну… «Обитатели холмов»? — неуверенно говорит Макки, будто сомневаясь, что эта информация будет полезной. Иссей неопределенно мычит. Несколько минут проходят в молчании – только ветер иногда помогает Макки перелистывать страницы и шуршит листвой.

— И что там происходит? — наконец спрашивает Иссей, глядя на Макки снизу вверх. Так ему виден отраженный свет на щеках и россыпь бледных веснушек. Макки смотрит в книгу, как будто не помнит, что читал минутой ранее.

— Главные герои… Кролики… Их выгнали из поселения, и они пошли искать новый дом. И вот сейчас попали в силки, пытаются освободиться.

— А, значит, сказку про королевский салат уже рассказывали, — уточняет Иссей, невозмутимо пощипывая листик клевера. — Моя любимая.

— Ты читал «Обитателей»? — изумляется Макки и фыркает в ответ на хитрую улыбку. Теперь полдня пройдет в обсуждении приключений Ореха и его друзей. — Есть хочешь?

Он смотрит на руки Иссея, в которых тот все еще крутит клевер. Они оба знают, что кончики пальцев сейчас пахнут зеленью, травяным соком и летом. Иссей не будет говорить за Макки, но сам он не может решиться сделать что-то с этим знанием. Так что просто кивает и говорит:

— Можно.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Задорное всегейство, зубодробительный кавай, чиби-Кагс не одобряет  
> По заявке "любой пейринг с точки зрения беби-Кагса. И чтобы маленькое и куксилось."

Тобио достраивал вторую сигнальную башню замка, когда перед глазами появилось что-то рыжее.

\- А где солдаты живут?

Тобио недовольно нахмурился. Папы учили его не разговаривать с незнакомцами, а он их слушался. Ну. По большей части. Так что слегка повернулся, чтобы рыжее оказалось за спиной.

\- А рва почему нет?

Тобио еще немного повернулся. С минуту было тихо, потом:

\- А комната принца где?

Вопросы сыпались один за одним, пока Тобио не обнаружил, что сидит лицом к воде, хотя сначала был к ней спиной, а рыжее все равно маячит прямо перед ним и… да, вообще-то уже увлеченно строит что-то похожее на амбар. Как раз там, где Тобио планировал поставить внешнюю стену. Он поднял глаза, выискивая пап – те перебрасывали друг другу мяч недалеко от берега. Дайчи заметил, сделал жест – «все в порядке?» Тобио подумал, склонив голову к плечу, и кивнул. Дайчи улыбнулся и тут же с воплем рухнул в воду – Суга всегда знал, когда напасть.

Тобио собрался зачерпнуть немного воды в ведерко, чтобы полить подсохший песок, но солнце закрыла тень. Рыжий мальчик поднял голову и расплылся в улыбке.

\- Папа!

Рядом присел здоровущий дядя.

\- Шое, ты опять пристаешь ко всем?

Он потрепал Шое по голове и обратился к Тобио:

\- Это твой замок? Надеюсь, Шое тебе не очень мешает.

Тобио застеснялся. Дядя был очень большой, но глаза смотрели мягко. Шое бурно размахивал руками, рассказывая про замок. Тобио кивнул, потом покачал головой, ответив так на оба вопроса, и вернулся к строительству.

 

Дайчи веселился, глядя, как рыжий пацаненок наворачивал круги вокруг Тобио, и изображал это в лицах для Суги, который стоял к берегу спиной. Тот хохотал, но мяч пасовал все так же аккуратно и точно. Потом мальчишки, кажется, пришли к согласию и стали строить вместе; какое-то время все было спокойно, но когда к ним подошел мужчина, Дайчи нахмурился. Суга тут же спросил:

\- Что?.. – и обернулся.

Рыжий мальчик накинулся на подошедшего – наверное, это был его папа или еще кто. Проверить все равно не мешало.

\- Пойду узнаю, что творится, - сказал Дайчи и, зажав мяч под мышкой, побрел к берегу.

\- Я сплаваю до буйков! – обрадовался Суга и тут же нырнул.

Тобио увидел его и помахал немного неуверенно. Мужчина поднялся.

\- О. Вы, наверное, папа… Эммм… Это вот Шое, а я Азумане. Азумане Асахи, - он протянул руку, которую Дайчи пожал. – Простите, что побеспокоил.

\- Ничего страшного. Савамура Дайчи. А это Тобио.

\- Очень приятно! А это у вас волейбольный мяч? Не хотите сыграть?

\- Нас только двое, - Дайчи почесал затылок. – Тобио, конечно, будет рад присоединиться, но…

Шое, который следил за взрослыми, буквально засиял:

\- Я тоже умею играть! А папа лучше всех делает ГВААА! И ФВУУУМ! – песок полетел во все стороны, и Тобио сердито нахмурился, вытряхивая его из челки.

\- Шое, мы же учили, как это называется, - Азумане неловко улыбнулся и потер шею.

\- Съем!

\- Съем, - он снова обратился к Дайчи. - Нас как раз четверо.

\- Отлично! – Дайчи обернулся к морю, высматривая светлую макушку. Только перспектива матча могла выманить Сугу из воды.

 

Тобио и Шое назначили арбитрами матча и усадили на место судьи. Сначала они попытались уместиться в кресле вдвоем, но Шое, видимо, все время ерзал и толкался локтями, так что Тобио сполз на ступеньку пониже. Суга поговорил со спасателями, вышка которых была совсем рядом, и те пообещали тоже посматривать, чтобы пацаны никуда не свалили, если взрослые заиграются. Третьим Дайчи и Суге отдали Танаку, у которого съемы вызывали не меньший энтузиазм, чем у маленького Шое. Соперниками оказались Азумане, второй папа Нишиноя – такой же маленький, шумный и непоседливый, как его сын – и спокойный и немного сонный Энношита. Все явно бывшие или не очень игроки. Дайчи позволил себе окунуться в игру с головой, только иногда отвлекаясь на детские вопли; упорная борьба заняла, казалось, всю вторую половину дня, и все-таки его команда проиграла два почти бесконечных сета из трех.

Тобио был безутешен: наверняка успел нахвастаться о том, что его папы – самые волейбольные папы в мире. Он надулся, как вот-вот готовый лопнуть воздушный шар, и отказывался признавать присутствие родителей. Шое же, отпраздновав победу бурным танцем, вскарабкался Азумане на плечи и потребовал ему пасовать. На это дело отрядили Энношиту, пока Суга обменивался телефонами с новыми знакомыми.

\- Тобио будет рад потренироваться с Шое, - сказал Дайчи. Сын аж забыл дуться, и в его потрясенном взгляде отчетливо читалось: «Пап, ты меня не спросил?! Сам с ним тренируйся!»

Ситуация не улучшилась, даже когда они вернулись домой. Тобио вывернулся из рук и сердито утопал к себе в комнату, разве что дверью не хлопнул. Суга только вздохнул.

\- Пойду что-нибудь приготовлю.

\- Ммм, - согласился Дайчи и чмокнул его в нос. – А мы пока разберемся с этой вселенской скорбью.

Как всегда в минуты особой тоски, Тобио завернулся в одеяло. Дайчи присел рядом и потыкал его. Одеяло дернулось и закуклилось еще плотнее.

\- Ну что такое.

Из кокона донеслось неразборчивое бормотание.

\- Никто не может все время выигрывать, Тобио. Настоящий игрок должен уметь идти дальше, несмотря ни на что.

Одеяло поерзало.

\- Выиграем в следующий раз.

Дайчи размотал одеяло, несмотря на бурные протесты. Тобио повозмущался, потом скуксился и безвольно обвис в руках. Дайчи слегка встряхнул его.

\- Вы с Шое будете тренироваться и научите нас с Сугой не проигрывать. Договорились?

После долгого молчания Тобио, насупившись, буркнул:

\- Ладно. Начнем завтра же.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на заявку про офисных куродаев)

Куроо слушает презентацию Савамуры и думает совсем не о работе.

Савамура всегда идеален, костюм сидит как влитой, из-под рукавов пиджака видно ровно положенное количество сантиметров белоснежных манжет. Уверенная улыбка, безупречный самоконтроль и глаза… Ох уж эти глаза. Одним словом, образцовый сотрудник, мечта любой компании. Сам Куроо, с его вечно расстегнутой верхней пуговицей рубашки и слегка ослабленным узлом галстука, эксплуатирует другие ценности клиентов. Они хорошо работают вместе, но Куроо все чаще благодарит высшие силы за свой талант думать о нескольких вещах одновременно. Иначе у него были бы большие проблемы. Слишком сильно хочется разобрать по кирпичикам идеальный фасад Савамуры и увидеть, что за ним скрывается. Почему-то Куроо кажется, что от его кинков покраснел бы любой сценарист порнофильмов. Для него самого это не проблема. Если Савамура любит доминировать, Куроо готов встать перед ним на колени. Если предпочитает в постели, как нигде больше в жизни, отдавать инициативу – Куроо уже знает пару-тройку вещей, которые прикажет.

Он смотрит на сильные руки, сейчас перебирающие бумаги в поиске нужного буклета, и представляет, как хорошо чувствовать их на своих бедрах, как пальцы впиваются до синяков, пока Савамура натягивает его на себя до конца. На длинном, отполированном столе тоже останутся следы – только убрать ноутбуки и презентационные материалы, которыми тот завален. А может, Савамура прижмет его к одному из панорамных окон, чтобы видеть город внизу и их отражение в стекле. Куроо кивает и улыбается, казалось бы, только что озвученным срокам выполнения контракта – а на самом деле свои мыслям.

Кто-то отпускает шутку, комментируя недавние прогнозы аналитиков, на которые сослался Савамура, и тот усмехается. Смешок у него, как и голос, теплый и глубокий. Стоит Куроо представить ощущения от этого смешка на коже, на загривке, как по рукам сбегают мурашки. Хорошо бы узнать, какой у Савамуры голос, когда он стонет или даже скулит… Куроо совсем не против до этого довести.  Связать руки его же галстуком и перегнуть через подлокотник дивана… Или…

Презентация заканчивается; приходится вынырнуть из приятных мыслей. Куроо обожает, как Савамура обращается с клиентами. Даже самые скандальные и проблемные готовы есть с рук. И он только что заработал себе еще несколько поклонников, которым  явно не терпится начать задавать вопросы. "А что Вы делаете сегодня вечером, Савамура-сан?" К счастью, Куроо предпочитает учиться на чужих ошибках. Можно сказать что к счастью, почти весь отдел менеджмента дружно запал на Савамуру. Устроили гонки "в понедельник с утра успей пригласить Савамуру-сана на ужин" и все без исключения получили вежливый, но категоричный отказ.

Никаких связей на работе.

Ну что ж, Куроо просто нужно довести Савамуру до того, что тот наплюет на свои принципы. А он не из тех, кто не принимает вызов.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на заявку "окно на втором этаже", но простите, оно оказалось.. немного повыше))

Дата сдачи архиважного проекта неумолимо приближалась, и к понедельнику нужно было обработать гору предоставленных подчиненными данных, а Дайчи всю пятницу провел на планерках, бизнес-завтраках, летучках, встречах рабочих групп, семинарах, совещаниях… Он категорически не понимал, зачем так много разных слов для одной сути дела: все встречаются, разговаривают и скучают. Иногда обсуждают полезное, но чаще нет. Так что в субботу рано утром Дайчи сидел в своем кабинете на пятьдесят втором этаже и разбирал ту самую гору данных. Солнце еще только вставало, красиво подсвечивая небоскребы вокруг – боковое зрение улавливало розоватое небо и ослепительные отблески на соседних зданиях. Вдруг внимание Дайчи привлекло какое-то движение… Движение? На пятьдесят втором этаже?.. Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с висевшим за окном парнем. Нет, не висевшим… Он стоял, прижавшись к стеклу, носками кроссовок зацепившись за горизонтальный стык панелей, а рукой держась, видимо, за вертикальный. Ветер трепал волосы и футболку. Выражение лица у Дайчи, судя по всему, было не особо интеллектуальным; парень ухмыльнулся и кивнул приветливо. Потом прищурился, всматриваясь в полутьму кабинета, отцепил одну руку и достал откуда-то из-за спины телефон. Нахмурившись, стал усердно тыкать в экран большим пальцем – что, конечно, было неудобно. Дайчи следил за его действиями все так же широко распахнутыми глазами; хорошо хоть челюсть умудрился подобрать. Наконец парень справился, кивнул удовлетворенно и повернул телефон. Дайчи в свою очередь прищурился, но не смог разобрать, что было написано на экране; поднялся и подошел ближе.

«Я Куроо! Звякни мне».

И номер.

Совершенно автоматически Дайчи достал телефон, вписал номер в список контактов и как будто собрался нажать на кнопку вызова; парень замотал головой, убрал свой телефон и попытался жестами изобразить, видимо, «не сейчас». Помахал, еще раз улыбнулся и, легко оттолкнувшись, полез вверх.

Дайчи вернулся за стол, тупо поклацал мышкой, не особо понимая, что делает, а потом чуть не свалился с кресла, когда понял.

Страховочного пояса на парне не было.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку "иваои, первый поцелуй"

Ойкава любит смотреть на Ива-чана. Ничего удивительного в этом нет: большинство учеников Сейджо и как минимум несколько преподавателей охотно согласятся с ним в том, что Ива-чан очень приятен на вид. И потом, за столько лет дружбы Ойкаве даже стараться не надо, чтобы отыскать его в толпе, в хаосе тренировки, в непринужденной атмосфере перемены. Это никого особо не удивляет, да еще и веселит Маццуна с Макки, которые не упускают случая вставить комментарий про глаза на затылке или приложение для смартфона «ивачан-локация».

Трогать Ива-чана Ойкава любит тоже, но с этим все несколько сложнее. Подталкивать локтем, помогать тянуться на разминке, хлопать по плечу или давать пять после особенно удачно разыгранной комбинации — легко. Сложно становится, когда «смотреть» и «трогать» объединяются и выступают против Ойкавы единым фронтом. Например, когда он сидит верхом на стуле, слушает философскую перебранку Маццуна и Макки о последнем моти в коробке и смотрит, как Ива-чан сражается с примером по тригонометрии. Ойкаве ужасно хочется протянуть руку и разгладить упрямую морщинку между сведенных бровей, но в школе этого делать нельзя.

Дома другое дело. Дома они валяются на одном футоне, борются, прижимаются коленями под котацу, втаскивают друг друга в окно, потому что веткам растущего между их домами дерева чуть-чуть не хватает размаха, и это совершенно не повод для беспокойства или любых других неприятных чувств.

Пока не начинает им быть.

Ива-чан сидит над тетрадками и, отвлекшись от выписывания кандзи, разминает плечи, крутит рукой и морщится.

— Потянул? — тут же спрашивает Ойкава.

— Слишком сильно ударил, — отвечает Ива-чан.

— Давай разомну.

Ойкава привычно устраивается за спиной, кладет руки на плечи, нажимает легонько, проверяя. Ива-чан шипит, но пытается расслабиться. Ойкава разогревает усталые, напряженные мышцы, скользит ладонями по плечам, чувствуя через ткань футболки тепло тела — Ива-чан почти всегда как печка, честно говоря, с ним и котацу не нужно. Ива-чан постепенно превращается в желе, растекаясь по столу; пальцы Ойкавы скользят по открытой шее, и в этот момент его перемыкает.

В ушах шумит; в голове вдруг не остается ни одной мысли: все, что он понимает и ощущает — прикосновение кожи к коже и искры, бегущие по пальцам к запястью и разлетающиеся по всему телу.

— Ойкава? Эй!

— Мягонький такой Ива-чан, — выпаливает Ойкава первое, что приходит в голову и, конечно, огребает подзатыльник и никакой благодарности.

А потом и взгляд перестает быть просто «ивачан-локацией», зато отлично справляется с тем, чтобы вгонять Ойкаву в жар и заставлять нервничать совершенно без повода. Ива-чану Ойкава об этих изменениях не говорит, но сам для себя отмечает, наблюдает, только вот выводы пока делать не спешит.

Ива-чан остается ночевать, привычно вытаскивает футоны и раскатывает их рядом, почти вплотную. Ойкава знает, что ему просто не хочется выслушивать нытье «Ива-чан, на голом полу очень холодно лежать», как и то, что от нытья по сотням других причин это его не избавит. Он гасит свет, ныряет под одеяло и поворачивается на бок. Ива-чан усердно делает вид, что уже спит. Попытка не засчитывается. Пока глаза привыкают к темноте, Ойкава молчит; потом неясные пятна становятся чертами лица, скрытыми тонкой изменчивой сетью теней. Потом он смотрит, смотрит... и, протянув руку, осторожно касается скулы. Дыхание Ива-чана сбивается едва заметно — для настроенного на него Ойкавы довольно очевидно — но глаз он не открывает. Помедлив, Ойкава скользит рукой по щеке, обводит челюсть и замирает у самого уголка губ. Дышать он почти не может, не может ни убрать руку, ни сдвинуть ее дальше. Время отсчитывается тишиной, шорохом листьев за раскрытым окном и страхом; время до того момента, как Ива-чан, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, поворачивает голову так, что губы оказываются прямо под подушечкой большого пальца.

Сердце Ойкавы перестает биться совсем, а потом газует с места сразу до сотни. Обмирая, он ведет вдоль линии губ Ива-чана; тот не двигается, принимая ласку, потом приоткрывает глаза — и мир кренится в сторону. Через секунду Ойкава понимает, что лежит на спине, а Ива-чан нависает над ним, немного сонный, немного хмурый... с такого ракурса он его, пожалуй, никогда не видел, и, наверное, это особенный ракурс, потому что Ойкава не может отвести взгляд.

— Так и будешь тормозить?

Ойкава моргает. Ощущения такие же, как когда пролетаешь горку на дороге на большой скорости, только длятся не секунду, а... как давно они легли?.. Ива-чан фыркает и наклоняется ниже, так близко, что можно было бы рассмотреть все оттенки зеленого на его радужке, будь в комнате чуть светлее.

— Ива-чан... — шепчет Ойкава и приподнимается, осторожно касаясь губами щеки, крыла носа, уголка губ. А потом Ива-чан нетерпеливо перехватывает инициативу, может быть, неловко и неумело, но Ойкава и сам не особо знает, что делать. Знает только, что целоваться с Ива-чаном — горячо, жадно, требуя и поддаваясь — ему очень нравится. И это понимание разгорается все ярче, когда они оба увлекаются, учась на ходу. А некоторое время спустя Ойкава обнаруживает, что сердце у него колотится, дыхания не хватает, в памяти легкий провал. Ничего конкретного, только ощущение все той же невесомости, легкого страха и восхищения.

— Теперь ты будешь спать? — спрашивает Ива-чан вроде бы спокойно, но его лоб, которым он все еще прижимается ко лбу Ойкавы, горит огнем. Ойкава может только кивнуть.

В голове шумит еще долго, пока он смотрит, как бьются тени на потолке. В следующий раз он, может быть, запомнит больше, но эти минуты нравятся ему именно такими: зыбкими, похожими на сон и в то же время невероятно, болезненно реальными. В следующий раз, думает он и наконец засыпает.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Из накуренного" (с)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Визуализация [тут](http://fav.me/dbh13rj)

Весь день то в одном конце лагеря, то в другом мелькали разноцветные юбки Ойкавы, раздражая и отвлекая.

— Макки, что сегодня на обед?

— Ива-чан, помоги Песику, он в одиночку фургон не поднимет. Там ось в щепки.

— Маццун, куда ты дел сундук с моими жилетками??

— Ива-чан, не стой столбом!

— Яхаба-чан, а ну ноги в руки, Куними под мышку, и бегом по окрестным конюшням! И не попадитесь!

— Ива-чан!

Ивайзуми в очередной раз вывернулся из вихря бахромы и смеха и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не заехать молотком себе по пальцам: оказалось, представлять вместо гвоздя Ойкаву приятно, но небезопасно.

Все угомонилось только к вечеру. У большого костра Кётани что-то строгал, вполуха слушая отчет (а больше красочный рассказ) Яхабы о дневной разведке; Мацукава бренчал на гитаре, а Ханамаки подмурлыкивал своим низким, бархатным голосом. Шатер Ойкавы светился, как расписной фонарик, и едва заметно дышал вместе с подрагивающим пламенем горящих внутри свечей.

— Ива-чан, ты как раз вовремя! – поднял голову Ойкава, когда Ивайзуми откинул полог и шагнул внутрь. Он пришил последнюю бисеринку и перекусил нитку. – Иди сюда.

Отраженный свет пробежал по замысловатому узору на расшитом поясе, вспыхивая яркими искрами в кристаллах-сердцевинках. Ивайзуми подошел ближе, и Ойкава, приложив широкую ленту к его талии, довольно хмыкнул.

— Красота! Что надо сказать, Ива-чан?

Он смотрел снизу вверх, улыбаясь своей хитрющей, беспардонной улыбкой. Ивайзуми осторожно убрал его руки с талии и, не отпуская, медленно наклонился, вынуждая Ойкаву откинуться на подушки.

— Трещишь весь день, — прошептал он. – Помолчи хоть немного.

Запах только что погасших свечей смешался с едва заметными нотками карамельных яблок. Яркий свет костра превращал тонкие драпировки в витражи, раскрашивая светлую кожу Ойкавы акварелью сотен оттенков.

— Ива-чан… — шептал Ойкава, приподнимаясь на локтях и запрокидывая голову. – Хаджиме…

Его сапожки Ивайзуми даже не пытался расшнуровать: это было занятие для долгих прелюдий, когда они оба были в настроении – не сегодня, определенно. За нетерпеливыми, поверхностными вздохами и тихим перезвоном браслетов он все еще слышал гитару и неразборчивое журчание разговоров, изредка перебиваемое смехом. Ойкава плавился в его руках, заполошно мотал головой, не давая отстраниться и выдохнуть, вжимал в себя крепче, чем, казалось, было возможно. Ногти прошлись по спине, наверняка оставляя следы – Ивайзуми сбился с ритма, но оказалось, это и было нужно. Ойкава разжал объятия, мертвой хваткой вцепился в мех шкур, выгнулся – Ивайзуми едва успел захлопнуть ему рот рукой. Так неконтролируемые стоны не могли вырваться из шатра, зато отдавались во всем теле. Ивайзуми приподнялся, чтобы лучше видеть раскинувшегося под ним Ойкаву – и отпустил тормоза.

Пестрые юбки стекали с едва прикрытых бедер, расползаясь по шкурам яркими кляксами. Ойкава, приложив руку ко лбу, тихо смеялся чему-то.

— Так ведь и не сказал, — выдохнул он осуждающе. Ивайзуми потянул его на себя, набросил на все еще подрагивающие плечи шаль. Бахрома качнулась плавной волной, и Ойкава дернулся, покрываясь мурашками. – А я старался…

— В следующий раз будь понастойчивей, — фыркнул Ивайзуми и упал на шкуры, глядя, как Ойкава постукивает каблуком и поправляет шнуровку на сапоге.

— Пойду разгоню полуночников.

— Рубашку сперва накинуть не хочешь? — Ивайзуми рассмеялся откровенному недоумению Ойкавы, явно забывшего, что под шалью ничего нет. – У мелких и так сплошные моральные травмы…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку "мацуои, пить молоко из пакета"

Когда Ханамаки звонит и говорит, что их класс решил собраться в Сендае, Ойкава едва не вешает на стену календарь, чтобы можно было вычеркивать дни. Он ужасно соскучился по второму своему любимому троллю, не говоря уже об Ива-чане. Скайп — это очень хорошо, да здравствуют современные технологии, но по скайпу нельзя прижаться щекой к плечу или увернуться от подзатыльника… Да, это очень странная потребность, но он давно наплевал на все странности в своей жизни. По Мацукаве не скажешь, он наворачивает утренние блинчики все с той же мордой кирпичом, но Ойкава знает, что сосед по квартире тоже с нетерпением ждет следующих выходных.

— Маццу-ун, — тянет он, распластавшись по столу. — Почему эти поганки не могли приехать просто так, а? Они нас не любят…

Мацукава даже не удосуживается фыркнуть, и глаза закатывает едва-едва, с ленцой.

Хотя вообще-то умеет посмотреть так, что Ойкаву до костей продирает.

 

Их четверка, неразлучная в школе, разделилась так, как никто не ожидал. Ханамаки уехал в Кобе, Ива-чан — в Токио, а Ойкава и Мацукава остались в Сендае: снимают квартиру вместе, но учатся в разных университетах. Жить с Мацукавой комфортно, не напрягает даже то, что Ойкава слегка подгорает по нему вот уже несколько лет. Ненавязчиво, фоново, потому что нет времени, зато всегда есть что-то более приоритетное: волейбол, учеба, снова волейбол, планы. Ему нравится чисто внешнее, да — выражение лица профессионального якудзы, по определению Ханамаки, завитки волос на шее, широкие шаги. Но и не только. Нравится суховатый юмор, умеренный пофигизм, которого так не хватает ему самому, и даже то умело отмеренное расстояние, которое прямо говорит о дружбе, а все остальное оставляет на усмотрение. Ойкава, конечно, подумывает о том, чтобы это расстояние сократить, но… волейбол, учеба, планы. Все идет как идет.

 

По Ива-чану и Ханамаки Ойкава подгорает тоже, только немного по-другому. Календарь не повешен, но время и без того летит. 

Встреча проходит как и все подобные встречи. Кто-то радуется, кто-то хвастается, кто-то напивается слишком быстро. Ойкава все равно находит время, чтобы поговорить с каждым, оценить полезность, записать контакты тех, кто проходит проверку и вежливо распрощаться с теми, кто не. Хотя ему ужасно хочется сейчас быть в том конце комнаты, где Ива-чан смеется над словами Ханамаки. Ну ничего, говорит он себе, сперва дела, а потом целые выходные только для них четверых. Еще полчаса можно потерпеть.

И все равно, не удержавшись, обиженно показывает язык, когда Ханамаки замечает его и машет.

 

Дома они устраиваются прямо на полу в гостиной: Ханамаки обвивается вокруг Мацукавы, Ойкава практически забирается на колени к Ива-чану. С Мацукавой они не достигли такого уровня тактильности. И вообще стараются особо не прикасаться друг к другу. Правда, Мацукава компенсирует взглядами, которые ощущаются на коже не хуже прямого контакта. Ойкава частенько чувствует их на себе: тяжелые, внимательные, цепляющиеся за каждую деталь. Зачем они и почему — остается невысказанным, чтобы не нарушить то самое умело отмеренное. И даже сейчас, когда почти все внимание Мацукавы приковано к Ханамаки, знакомые иголочки нет-нет да и покалывают. Ойкава только крепче жмется к Ива-чану и смеется вместе со всеми.

 

Футоны для Ханамаки и Ива-чана раскатывают в комнате Мацукавы, а тот перебирается к Ойкаве. Укутавшись в одеяло, Ойкава наблюдает за маневрами в ограниченном незнакомом пространстве — впервые так близко и без разделяющих перегородок. Ну да, у него творческий беспорядок, и что с того. Мацукава вытирает волосы, мокрые после душа, садится на футон и, вздыхая, мажет руки кремом. Сильные руки, крупные, мечтательно думает Ойкава и тут же одергивает себя. Он знает, что кожа у Мацукавы постоянно сохнет, но никогда не видел, как тот с этим борется. Движения завораживают, и когда ладонь проходится по предплечью вверх, вздымая волоски, и вниз, снова приглаживая, Ойкава едва сдерживает голодный стон. Соседи, напоминает он себе. Равновесие.

Мацукава выключает свет, ложится и, судя по ровному дыханию, почти сразу засыпает, а Ойкава какое-то время слушает приглушенные голоса и тихий смех из соседней комнаты, потом решительно вылезает из-под одеяла и присоединяется, раз уж сон не идет.

 

Просыпается он, как ни странно, на своем футоне. Соседний предсказуемо пуст — кто не полуночничал, тот и встал раньше всех. Ойкава стряхивает остатки сна, тягучего, возбуждающего; прикосновения Ива-чана вчера раздразнили все то, что отодвигалось в категорию «неважное» под прикрытием дефицита времени и сил. Дверь в комнату, где спят гости, закрыта, там тихо. Быстро умывшись, Ойкава бредет в кухню — и замирает на пороге, будто врезавшись в невидимую стену, потому что в голове одна за одной перегорают, искря, схемы «нельзя», «не трогать», «не сейчас». Наверное, он все-таки не заметил, что миновал точку невозврата.

Мацукава пьет молоко прямо из пакета, по подбородку стекают капли. Оторвавшись, он облизывается и замечает Ойкаву. Который, не задумываясь, в два шага оказывается рядом:

— Тоже пить хочу.

Он кладет руку Мацукаве на запястье; не давая поднести ко рту, наклоняет пакет и ловит льющееся молоко раскрытым ртом. Чувствует взгляд, который шарит по его лицу, шее, следует за белыми струйками, сбегающими на ключицы. Холодные брызги попадают Мацукаве на грудь; он морщится, собирается стереть, но Ойкава не позволяет — отпускает руку и, подавшись вперед, подхватывает их губами. Оставив, конечно же, еще больше следов.

— Что ты делаешь? — севшим голосом говорит Мацукава.

— А на что похоже? — Ойкава фыркает, плавным движением опускаясь на колени, смотрит снизу вверх и улыбается.

— У нас гости, ты забыл? И тонкие стены.

— Ну так не шуми, — отвечает Ойкава и тянет вниз резинку пижамных штанов.

 

Приходится обойтись без долгих прелюдий, хотя кто бы мог подумать, что от мысли о гостях, которые в любой момент могут проснуться и застукать их, плеснет таким жаром. Ойкава только на секунду утыкается носом в смуглую кожу, жадно вдыхая терпкий запах, быстро проходится языком по стволу и сразу берет в рот. Мацукава, засранец, не роняет пакет с молоком, а аккуратно ставит на стол и даже отодвигает подальше, чтобы не перевернуть. Потом, правда, вцепляется в край стола едва ли не до хруста. Это Ойкаву тоже не устраивает, и он снова берет одну руку и кладет себе на голову, довольно мыча, когда Мацукава начинает перебирать пряди, возбуждая еще сильнее. Нетерпение подстегивает, не дает выдохнуть и задуматься. Пальцы чувствуют напряжение и мелкую дрожь мышц на бедрах. Не выпуская член изо рта, Ойкава смотрит в глаза — и на секунду опускает ресницы, а потом показательно расслабляется и легонько подталкивает бедра Мацукавы вперед. Тот, наверное, помедлил бы, но тело двигается само; Ойкава просто позволяет трахать себя, иногда помогая языком, а почувствовав, что Мацукава уже близко, резко ведет ногтями по его бедрам и сам едва не кончает, когда тот не успевает захлопнуть себе рот и стон звучит слишком громко в тесной кухне.

 

Даже не отдышавшись толком, Мацукава вздергивает Ойкаву на ноги, и тот прижимается крепко, наваливается и трется пахом. Последние несколько минут он мечтал о прикосновениях, и когда мозолистая ладонь наконец скользит по животу и обхватывает член, Ойкаву перетряхивает, он утыкается в шею и дышит ртом, стараясь не стонать на каждом выдохе. Вторую руку Мацукава кладет на затылок, массирует; у Ойкавы кружится голова от ощущений, от переизбытка кислорода, а потом его уха касается шепот:

— Капитан…

Ойкава сжимает зубы на плече Мацукавы и бьется в его руках, стараясь не потерять контроль окончательно.

 

Когда Ханамаки и Ива-чан выползают на кухню, сонно зевая и потягиваясь, Ойкава как ни в чем не бывало сидит на высоком стуле, болтает ногами и, подперев щеку рукой, следит за процессом приготовления тамагояки. Жаль, конечно, что Мацукаве пришлось надеть футболку, но к комментариям про следы от зубов они оба не готовы.

— Нет, и все-таки вы поганки, — сообщает Ойкава и привычно уворачивается от не слишком меткого подзатыльника. — Обещаете приезжать почаще?

Мацукава фыркает, не отвлекаясь от плиты:

— Да, будьте добры. Ваше присутствие его, похоже, очень вдохновляет.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По [вот этой](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7301248) АУшке... Все остальные референсы инклюдед.  
> [Музыка](http://pleer.net/tracks/14463060WQdv), под которую танцуют Куроо и Ойкава

«Мы празднуем день рождения! И приглашаем вас, нашего дорогого клиента, провести его вместе в клубе..»

— Мало им танцев в студии, что ли? — ворчит Дайчи, закрывая письмо. Нет чтобы в боулинг сходить, или на бейсбол, или еще куда.. Он честно собирается игнорировать приглашение, пока от Куроо не приходит:

> Встретимся на танцполе! 

Ну. Ладно. Он всегда может постоять сбоку минут пять и уйти.

 

Народу в клубе не очень много: стафф студии и, вероятно, самые упоротые ученики. Музыка гипнотизирует, заставляет сердце биться в темпе, который задают басы; вот только почему почти никто не танцует? Дайчи подбирается ближе, и все тут же становится ясно. В центре внимания — Куроо и Ойкава. Дайчи видел записи их совместных отработок, видел в студии вживую, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходит сейчас.

Сначала Дайчи видит знакомое: манеру двигаться, связки, которым его учили на занятиях, «фирменные» и любимые приемы. Плавность, которая не ложится на хаотичный, рваный ритм, но обтекает его, как вода — камни на дне. 

Потом становятся заметны детали. Полы накидки не поспевают за движениями тела. Полоса глиттера — будто кто-то неаккуратно мазнул по скуле — ловит свет, и на ключицах тоже то и дело вспыхивают искры. Глаза у обоих закрыты, хотя они двигаются синхронно, зеркаля друг друга, настолько хорошо чувствуют — музыку? партнера? 

И только потом начинает восприниматься все в целом. Шаг навстречу, в противоходе, бедра почти соприкасаются; прогиб назад, голова запрокинута — Дайчи узнает эту позу, а вот другим ее бы лучше не видеть; выпрямляются плавно, расходятся, а следующим шагом снова оказываются на расстоянии выдоха.

Дайчи залипает на идеальные картинки и чувствует, как способность соображать выветривается, вытесненная ударами заходящегося сердца, остриями шпилек на ботинках Куроо и желанием разобрать танец по кадрам, надежно сохранив каждый в памяти. Он смотрит, пока ди-джей не меняет трек; Куроо и Ойкава как будто выходят из транса, превращаясь в себя обычных. Куроо смеется, оборачивается и, заметив Дайчи, машет ему.

— Пойдем, — цедит Дайчи сквозь зубы, когда они оказываются достаточно близко, и тащит удивленного Куроо за собой.

 

Туалеты — отдельные кабинки, и очереди, как ни странно, нет. Дайчи вталкивает Куроо внутрь, жахнув дверью; утыкается в нее лбом, вдыхает, выдыхает, вдыхает... поворачивается. Куроо прислонился бедром к столешнице, скрестил руки на груди и смотрит все еще немного удивленно, чуть насмешливо, но уже и с вызовом. Наверное, догадывается, о чем это все. Скрещенные у лодыжек ноги, и так бесконечные, на каблуках просто... просто...

Дайчи подходит ближе: медленно, осторожно, как к хищнику. Мягко разворачивает Куроо спиной к раковине, кладет руки на бедра. Куроо, кажется, успел решить, что его выдерут не отходя от двери, и теперь настороженно следит, сбитый с толку и заинтригованный нарочитой неспешностью и спокойствием. Дайчи ведет руками вниз, подхватывает, заставляя сесть на столешницу. Куроо ерзает, устраивается вальяжно, откинувшись на зеркало, но Дайчи туда не смотрит — только перед собой, на россыпь крохотных блесток. Куроо разводит колени; кабинка узкая, и поверх дыхания слышен тихий звук, с которым набойка касается кафеля противоположной стены. Почти не осознавая, что делает, Дайчи ведет рукой вдоль затянутого в джинсу бедра, по колену и вниз по голени, до увитого ремешками голенища ботинка. Перебирает ремешки пальцами, ощущая рельеф отстрочки, и соскальзывает на каблук, тонкий, как ножка бокала. Металл нагревается под пальцами, когда Дайчи обводит его — вверх, вниз, по кругу — гладкий, особенно по контрасту с грубой поверхностью ткани и кожи. А потом Дайчи слышит тихий, сдавленный смешок и, подняв глаза, встречается с совершенно шальным взглядом; зрачок затопил радужку, губа закушена — и Куроо еще достает наглости усмехнуться.

— Так сколько раз ты дрочил, когда смотрел Wiggle?

Дайчи молча, не убирая руку с ботинка, вторую кладет Куроо на затылок, тянет к себе и впивается в улыбающиеся губы поцелуем.

 

С этого момента речи о неспешности не идет. Дайчи едва не вырывает к чертям болты на ширинке, пока Куроо кусает его губы и царапает загривок. Второй ногой он тоже уперся в стену, рукой ухватился за край столешницы, и если Дайчи его отпустит, навернется не насмерть, конечно, но... Дайчи матерится, дергает джинсы вместе с бельем, сворачивает колпачок с тюбика смазки, который с недавних пор всегда носит в кармане. Вывернувшись, подхватывает Куроо под бедро, закинув щиколотку себе на плечо, и не особо ждет, чтобы добавить второй палец. Куроо, взвыв, вцепляется себе в руку, судорожно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Потом опирается на локти, мотает головой, будто отмахиваясь от боли, и если Дайчи вставит ему прямо сейчас, будет легче держать, но он попросту не протолкнется, надо растянуть хоть немного... Дайчи зажмуривается, трахает Куроо пальцами и думает о ядерных бомбах, а не о четких линиях длинных стройных ног и не о том, как те выглядят под джинсами — напряженные, с четко прорисованным рельефом мышц. Куроо уже сам насаживается на него — а потом руки не выдерживают, локоть соскальзывает и впечатывается в раковину.

— Ааа, дьявол! Как больно!

Дайчи держит, целует, но Куроо его отталкивает.

— Я передумал.

Остается только отпустить; Куроо ставит ноги на пол — осторожно, будто проверяя, выдержат ли; выдыхает, выпрямляется, поддергивает джинсы повыше. Сгребает Дайчи за воротник и резко тянет на свое место, к столешнице, только не разворачивает лицом к себе.

— Смазка еще осталась, раз ты такой запасливый?

Дайчи кивает на тюбик, брошенный на столешницу; Куроо довольно урчит и, опустившись на одно колено, сдирает джинсы Дайчи сразу до щиколоток. Тот не спорит — расставляет ноги пошире и ждет, вот только теперь Куроо не торопится. Нежной кожи под коленом касается дыхание, потом — почти невесомо — губы. Потом Куроо прихватывает зубами кожу на задней поверхности бедра. Потом чуть меняет положение, приподнимаясь; шпилька снова негромко цокает о кафель, и Дайчи вот уже совсем сомневается, что продержится хоть минуту. Особенно когда Куроо раздвигает его ягодицы и проводит между ними языком. Дайчи давится воздухом, стонет беспомощно:

— Погоди, нет...

Куроо поднимается с колен, смотрит сверху вниз — и тоже не церемонится с пальцами. Это больно, и это хорошо, потому что возбуждение отступает, позволяя вдохнуть, хотя и быстро возвращается, расходясь волна за волной. Дайчи склоняет голову, чтобы не смотреть в зеркало.

— Хватит. Уже можно.

Нужно. Куроо уговаривать не надо; он ерошит короткие волосы на затылке Дайчи, чтобы тот расслабился окончательно, а потом обхватывает загривок пальцами и давит, пригибая вниз. Был бы под ними мягкий матрас — втрахивал бы в него, а так Дайчи упирается животом в мраморный край и пытается хоть за что-нибудь ухватиться, чтобы не елозить по холодной поверхности. И когда Куроо легко закидывает колено на столешницу в поиске нужного угла, Дайчи вцепляется в него, сильнее заваливая на себя — не пропадать же этой гребаной разнице в росте. Куроо убирает руку, чтобы огладить поясницу, бока, косточки на бедрах...

-Не надо, — мотает головой Дайчи, и пальцы возвращаются ему на затылок. Он любит кончать без рук, а с Куроо... Нет, не так. Он любит кончать без рук, потому что с Куроо это запросто. И сейчас с каждым движением по телу бегут разряды, нарастая, сплавляясь в не дающий вздохнуть сплошной фон, и — коротят, заполнив собой все.

Дайчи вырубает на неопределенный промежуток времени, а потом оказывается, что он все еще цепляется за колено Куроо, а тот почти лежит сверху, загнанно дыша куда-то в шею, и это чертовски неудобно, потому что лежать лучше на кровати, на худой конец на ковре, но никак не на мраморной столешнице.

Куроо слезает, отступает на шаг и прилипает к стене, а Дайчи сползает на пол.

— Ты, — говорит он, — больше никогда не будешь танцевать на шпильках ни перед кем. — Ага, и теперь еще потребовать убрать все видео, выложенные в пабликах. И все-таки Дайчи добавляет, подумав: — Кроме меня.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку "куродаи, вечер у костра"

Дождь был скорее взвесью, не падал сверху, а кружился в воздухе, игнорируя растопорщенные лапы ели, которую Куроо одобрил в качестве защиты на ночь. Защита не работала, мокрая челка лезла в глаза, но хоть костер, разожженный магическим огнем, не грозился потухнуть. Еще хотелось есть, но в сумке было пусто, а выползать на охоту было ужасно лень. Неудачный вечер, решил Куроо, уткнувшись носом в колени и с отчаянной скукой глядя на язычки пламени.

Потрескивание веток, едва слышное перешептывание дождя с листьями и сонное воркование птиц умиротворяли и мешали сосредоточиться, но Куроо все равно различил шаги. Кто-то свернул с тропы. Любимые кинжалы лежали так, чтобы отсветы огня ложились на клинки, и Куроо просто поднял голову, вглядываясь в густеющие сумерки.

\- Простите, я заметил ваш костер, - сказал прохожий, вступая в круг света. – А у меня как раз есть что на нем приготовить.

И чуть повернулся, показывая, что на закинутой на плечо ветке болтаются две тушки.

Куроо втянул носом запах свежей крови, дорожной пыли и каких-то трав. Есть хотелось по-прежнему.

\- Будь как дома, - ответил он.

Смотреть, как новый знакомый, представившийся Савамурой, умело и споро разделывает зайцев, было гораздо веселее. Покопавшись в насквозь пропыленном рюкзаке, тот достал мешочек, и от аромата у Куроо защипало в носу.

\- Мой лучший друг – травник, - поделился Савамура, втирая смесь в мясо. – Тут все самое безобидное, не волнуйся. Никаких побочных эффектов.

\- Пахнет вкусно, - согласился Куроо.

\- Погоди, пока запечется!

Оба жадно следили, как подрумянивается их ужин. На запах, правда, грозили сбежаться все окрестные оборотни и прочие твари, но с проблемами лучше было разбираться по мере их поступления. И желательно на сытый желудок. Наконец Савамура осторожно попробовал один кусочек, задумчиво пожевал и заявил, что можно есть.

\- Идешь издалека? – начал Куроо светскую беседу, когда по телу разошлось приятное тепло от еды.

\- Да, из Бурых земель.

\- Какое романтичное название. И что там?

\- Ну… Бурая земля? Много.

Куроо фыркнул.

\- И черви еще.

\- Земляные?

\- Буроземельные.

\- Ммм. И как они? Симпатичные?

Савамура обглодал последнюю косточку и вздохнул с грустью.

\- Они все в бурой земле, представляешь.

Разговор скатывался к званию самого идиотского с впечатляющей скоростью.

\- И что же ты там делал, в таком романтичном месте с такой приятной компанией?

Савамура пожал плечами, сделал смутно неприятный жест и замолчал.

После ужина, пока Куроо наслаждался чувством сытости и умиротворения, Савамура достал из рюкзака рубашку, покрутил в руках, горестно повздыхал. Куроо очень хорошо понимал и сочувствовал: ту как будто зацепил когтистой лапой дракон, не меньше. Ну ладно, виверн. Пошуршав в рюкзаке еще, Савамура отыскал иголку и нитку и сел исправлять проблему – если ее вообще можно было исправить.

\- Это тебя черви так?

Савамура хрюкнул.

\- Нет, это на предыдущей… эммм… работе.

\- Интересная работа, должно быть! – не отставал Куроо. В конце концов, чем еще было заняться дождливым вечером у костра. Точнее… он снова оглядел Савамуру и остался все так же доволен увиденным. У него-то было несколько идей, но не было уверенности, что ему бы пошли навстречу. Впрочем, и этому можно было помочь.

Он тихонько замурлыкал себе под нос, привычно вплетая в слова невидимую нить заклинания. Савамура и ухом не повел, сосредоточившись на штопке. Допев третий куплет, Куроо едва не фыркнул раздосадованно, но вовремя спохватился и постарался присмотреться внимательнее. Мало у кого из ходивших по стране пешком были деньги на более-менее универсальные амулеты; народ обвешивался узкоспециализированными, а те вечно бряцали, выпирали и мешались. Но на Савамуре Куроо не заметил ни браслетов, ни шнурков на шее. Что за?.. Он сощурился еще сильнее, чтобы пламя не мельтешило в глазах. Землю вокруг Савамуры как будто расчесали тонкими граблями. Так-так. Земляные черви, значит. Кому с ними справляться, как не магу Земли.

\- У тебя маскировка слезла, - Савамура, кажется, все же заметил взгляд и поднял нос от рукоделия, покрутил рукой у макушки. - Рога торчат.

Он что, серьезно считал, что Куроо на это попадется?

\- Может, друг-травник над тобой все-таки подшутил, если уже рога видятся?

Савамура не стал говорить, что сработало его охранное заклинание, только улыбнулся хитро и снова занялся починкой рубашки.

Пока тот работал, Куроо лег, но не смог заснуть крепко: то и дело выплывал под самую поверхность зыбкой полудремы, щурился на огонь и снова закрывал глаза. А когда Савамура зашуршал рюкзаком, проснулся окончательно, сел и сказал:

\- Теперь ты спи.

 

В лесу не раздавалось ни звука; в предрассветный час все спали, только в догорающем костре похрустывали поленья. Куроо смотрел на пляску отсветов на лице Савамуры, пока его все-таки не сморило. Проснулся он в молоке утреннего тумана, у почти потухшего костра, один. Какое-то время лежал, слушая, как просыпаются птицы, а потом осторожно потянул за раскрученную вчера нить. Савамура шел по лесу, тихо насвистывая. Его защита среагировала на песню-приворот и пропустила спрятанный в мелодии маячок-привязку. Куроо довольно вздохнул, поворочался, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, и приготовился досыпать.

Теперь он всегда мог найти Савамуру и собирался этим воспользоваться в самое ближайшее время. Добиваться всего своими силами, без приворотов и прочих уловок, было куда как интереснее.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку "курокены, ревность"

Кенма всегда немного завидовал легкости Куроо.

Как тот собирал вокруг себя людей, а сам становился во главе – и все шли следом, хоть он и не звал особо. Как подходил к учителям после уроков, слушал внимательно, спрашивал – и те готовы были поставить высшие оценки сразу, без тестов. Как гладил против шерсти так, что люди и не возмущались особо. Как учился многому, просто смотря на других. Как незаметно появился в жизни Кенмы и прочно врос корнями – как будто навсегда.

 

Кенма всегда немного ревновал Куроо.

К приятелям, которых тот заводил без труда. К волейболу, который давался легко и служил отдушиной, едва ли не лекарством от всех бед. К кошкам, которые укладывались на колени и требовательно хватали лапами руку – гладь меня, мол. Ко всему тому, в чем Кенма никогда не считал себя подходящим или не мог решиться сделать то же самое.

 

К девушкам, которые подходили в коридорах и, краснея, протягивали пропитанные тонкими ароматами конверты.

 

Комната кружилась, как будто Кенма только что слез с карусели, и было трудно дышать. Судорожно втягивая воздух, он сполз с кровати; касаясь ладонью стен, потащился к родительской спальне.

\- Кенма? – мама смотрела с испугом, трогала лоб прохладной, чуть влажной ладонью. – Тебе плохо? Что болит?

Кенма вздрогнул и шатнулся в туалет. Согнулся в кашле, и на ладони остался сгусток мелких желтых лепестков, пахнущих почти так же, как конверты, которые принимал Куроо.

Кенма в цветах совершенно не разбирался.

 

Через какое-то время грудь перестало раздирать – видимо, молодые веточки опутали легкие, распустили цветы и листья и успокоились. Керрия, сказала мама и, посмотрев странно, добавила – желтая роза. Кенма помнил кусты, усыпанные золотыми шарами, как маленькими солнцами. Странно было думать, что они могли причинять такую боль.

Когда они с Куроо резались в Мортал комбат или просто занимались дома – пусть даже в Мортал комбате был целиком и полностью виноват Бокуто, - Кенма мог дышать. Ветки только чуть-чуть цеплялись, как коготки мышей, напоминая о себе, если вдох был слишком глубоким. Да и сам Бокуто опасности не представлял.

Приступы начинались, когда в столовой к Куроо подходила очередная девушка посмелее. Когда его в очередной раз останавливали в коридоре, чтобы вручить очередной конверт, бледно-розовый и надушенный, с сердечками и кавайными зверушками по уголкам. Когда все уже собирались домой, и Куроо открывал свой шкафчик, чтобы достать обувь, а обнаруживал еще одно письмо.

Он сваливал их в нижний ящик стола, даже не открыв. Честно предупреждал, что сейчас его отношения не интересуют – Кенма слышал несколько раз, когда стоял рядом и делал вид, что увлечен игрой в телефоне. Но каждая девушка до последнего верила, что именно ее послание все изменит, что Куроо прочитает – и не сможет не влюбиться, ведь она так старалась показать все богатство своего внутреннего мира в нескольких строчках. Традиция, думал Кенма. По крайней мере, у хэйанских дам было побольше вкуса в выборе бумаги – хотелось в это верить. А он отлично знал, что девушка, в которую бы влюбился Куроо, не стала бы писать ему писем. Знал, и все равно едва добирался до дома и запирался в ванной, где его выворачивало до изнеможения, до последних бледных лепестков, до сухого кашля.

 

\- Я записала тебя к доктору, - сказала мама, глядя на то, как Кенма вяло ковырялся в тарелке. – Покушай хоть что-нибудь?

 

В больнице было скучно. Доктор долго рассматривал снимки, потом самого Кенму, потом снова снимки.

\- Вы же знаете, – сказал он наконец, - что цветы не вырастают сами по себе. И что вид, которым оказывается заражен пациент, неслучаен.

Кенма кивнул.

\- Керрия, - задумчиво протянул доктор. – Вы настроены на курс лечения?

\- Если это поможет.

Как оно могло помочь, трудно было представить. Что ему предлагали вылечить? Десять лет дружбы и упрямства? Мог ли он когда-нибудь смотреть на Куроо и не чувствовать ничего – ни раздражения, ни благодарности, ни этого странного, тягучего ощущения, которое скапливалось и зудело в кончиках пальцев, и которого Кенма не понимал?

Вместо списка лекарств доктор выдал названия книг, которые рекомендовалось прочитать.

\- Операция – слишком сильный стресс для организма, как физически, так и психологически. Возможно, удастся для начала замедлить рост. Не затягивайте с чтением, а потом запишитесь на повторный прием, обсудим.

 

Керрия, вычитал Кенма, росла не только и не столько на любви. Свернувшись клубочком под одеялом, бездумно тыкая в кнопки видеоигры, Кенма прислушивался к себе и пытался понять, чего было больше в том тяжелом и тягучем чувстве, которому он не мог дать определения – желания, разочарования, страха или… ревности.

Ревность, говорилось в книге, это потребность быть для кого-то единственным и самым главным, стоять всегда на первом месте в чьих-то глазах; страх потерять этот статус.

Кенма пролистывал слайды памяти. Вот Куроо впервые появился в их дворе и крикнул высунувшемуся в окно Кенме – привет, я твой новый сосед, пошли играть? Вот они собирали осенние листья и Куроо заботливо прятал их между страницами блокнота, а потом получил от Бокуто целую охапку за шиворот. Вот, мимоходом между разговорами о последнем матче волейбольной сборной, на дно нижнего ящика легло первое письмо.

 

Дождь за окном все сыпал, а в ладони у Кенмы тихо увядали полупрозрачные лепестки, которые легко могли его убить.

 

\- Друг? Просто друг? – переспросил доктор с сомнением в голосе. Кенма кивнул. – И плохо то, что он общается не только с вами?

Кенма подумал о Кае, о Бокуто и Яку – они все были и его друзьями тоже, он их любил и не возражал, когда они подсаживались за их стол или вытаскивали погулять на Одайбу или еще куда. Он покачал головой.

\- Это да или нет?

\- У нас общие друзья, - пояснил Кенма. – Хорошие.

Доктор задумчиво постучал ручкой по столу.

\- Значит, есть что-то еще, что вас не устраивает в текущей ситуации?

Это было как-то глупо, хотя мысли, которые крутились вроде бы беспорядочно, как листья на ветру, неминуемо возвращались в одну и ту же точку. Кенма немного ревновал к друзьям, но они все были одинаково важны; немного ревновал к кошкам, но те получали свою порцию ласки и уходили, пресыщенные и равнодушные. Нераспечатанные конверты же хранили неизвестную опасность, а может, просто выступали ее воплощением.

\- Можете не говорить мне, если не хотите, - мягко сказал доктор. – Но для себя вы обязаны признать истинную причину, потому что именно с ней вам предстоит бороться.

 

Лекарства Кенме все-таки прописали. Вытяжки, травки такие, ягодки сякие – скорее плацебо, но поскольку Кенма понятия не имел, как они работают, поверить было легко. Обложившись книгами из очередного списка, он смотрел на дождь, на освещенные окна соседнего дома, и представлял все то, о чем боялся думать предыдущие годы, как нечто незначительное: мелкий мусор, шелуху, разлетающуюся по ветру. Даже не выцветающие слайды – негативы, по которым медленно и неизбежно расползались пятна засветки, поглощая то, чему не суждено было сбыться. Уговаривал себя ничего не чувствовать. Рука в руке; тихий смех – совсем не такой, как обычно; темно-янтарные глаза – совсем близко… Кашель его почти не мучил; увядшие лепестки рассыпались пылью и проникали в кровь, становясь частью организма, не враждебной ему. Вот только чем больше накапливалось этой пыли, тем скучнее казался окружающий мир - блеклый, пресный без желаний, толком не осознанных и уже выброшенных; без новых возможностей и бесконечных вероятностей, которым хватило бы единственного особенного, непривычного прикосновения, чтобы расцвести. 

Зато снимки легких доктору нравились. До того дня, когда он, нахмурившись, сощурился и чуть ли не уперся носом в изображение, пытаясь рассмотреть какую-то деталь.

\- Хмм. Есть изменения в самочувствии? – спросил он. – Неприятные ощущения?

Кенма безразлично мотнул головой.

\- Странно. Ветви керрии почти исчезли, но вот здесь… Приходите через неделю, сделаем еще один снимок.

 

А через неделю они оба разглядывали жесткие, скрученные в широкую спираль побеги, усеянные мелкими шипами: доктор - изумленно, Кенма – с отстраненным любопытством. Насмотревшись, доктор провел ладонью по лицу, кинул быстрый взгляд на Кенму и ушел рыться на полках внушительного книжного шкафа. Вернулся он оттуда со справочником растений, поскрипел глянцевыми страницами и, найдя нужный разворот, повернул книгу.

Лиана напоминала колючую проволоку, и шипы на ней были отнюдь не маленькие, изогнутые, как когти.

\- Сассапариль, - сказал доктор, виновато откашлявшись. – Она не смертельна. Но и не излечима. Рост побегов остановится, перестанет прогрессировать, но отделить их от тканей легких будет невозможно.

Наверное, подумал Кенма, он хотел сказать, что ошибся и стоило попробовать операцию. Осторожно вдохнул поглубже и ощутил первое прикосновение пока еще крохотных коготков, с которыми теперь предстояло жить и чувствовать, как они срастаются с его телом.

 

Кипа конвертов в нижнем ящике стола теперь уже точно была никому не интересна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интернетики утверждают, что в Японии желтая роза означает ревность. Я считаю, что желтая роза = керрия применительно к Японии. Алсо, моя умная книжка по икебане утверждает, что смилакс, или сассапариль, означает память о любви. Это я оспаривать не берусь)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение [истории](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999623/chapters/27965754)... Куроо, как выяснилось - совсем не то, чем казался (дурное влияние Бокуто, стопудоф!)... все очень удивились, и я в первых рядах!

Всю зиму Дайчи просидел в одном из приграничных замков, надежно спрятанных в горах, подальше от мира и развлечений. Строители любого из них, по мнению Дайчи, были психами, а может, это был один и тот же псих, особо опасный – как и зачем он лепил свои творения на скалы или у подножия гор, не поддавалось пониманию. Вдобавок, хозяева всегда хотели все «как у соседей» - собственно, поэтому Дайчи там и очутился; соседи нашли в скале, на которой сидели, драгоценные жилы, и вот его вызвали искать, «и чтоб не хуже!» Ну, хоть поселили скорее как гостя, а не как слугу; правда, на досуге он потихоньку укреплял сами здания и плато, на котором те стояли, – не хотелось однажды утром проснуться под развалинами.

Порода была трудная: много шлака, много мелких вкраплений, которые шумели, фонили и превращали несложный, в общем-то, процесс в выматывающий труд. Впрочем, когда в глубине все же удалось нащупать перспективную жилу и к ней пригнали шахтеров, из штольни, ближе к источнику, искать стало легче. Дайчи направлял разработки, а вечером лежал без сил, с трудом восстанавливая потраченную за день энергию. Больше было заняться все равно нечем – из развлечений к его услугам был разве что сад, стылый и безмолвный, с заледеневшим прудом и черными силуэтами деревьев. Веселее того, чтобы сбивать с пожухлых камышей снежные шапочки или смотреть, как поземка наметает на террасы ажурные перья, Дайчи ничего придумать не мог.

Так что единственным, что вносило разнообразие – правда, нечастое - в эти бесконечные морозные дни, были сны. В первый раз Дайчи вынырнул, словно из омута, в тепло спальни, к неяркому свету угасающего огня в камине, и подумал, что было слишком натоплено, оттого и снилась ерунда. Но просыпаться в промерзшей за ночь комнате оказалось очень неприятно, а на снах это никак не сказалось.

Темный ночной лес, где между стволов вилась лента реки, едва заметно серебрившаяся в свете луны. Дайчи лежал у самой воды, на мягких подушках мха; пушистые лапки, источая слабый, прозрачно-древесный аромат, пружинили под его – и чьим-то еще – весом. Поверх плеска реки был едва слышен шепот, но Дайчи не мог разобрать слов, знал только, что от выдохов по коже бегут мурашки.

Предрассветная тишина на озере, когда над водой степенно плыли клочья тумана, а предметы очень медленно, словно нехотя, обретали цвет, выступая из сумерек. Звуки в утреннем воздухе разносились как-то странно, и плеск с самой середины озера казался громче шороха и вздохов из прибрежной осоки. Там, на глубине, Дайчи видел силуэт, от которого не мог оторвать глаз, хоть и не понимал, кому он принадлежит.

Были и другие, разные, неизменными оставались лишь вода и тягучая бесплодность происходившего в этих снах. Кое-что было бы просто объяснить скукой и воздержанием, но хотя первого хватало вдоволь, второе проблемой не было: учительница двух мелких барончиков, вечерами досаждавших Дайчи просьбами «показать самое мощное заклинание», оказалась миленькой и тоже скучающей особой.

Весна принесла с собой очередную серию путешествий в ненавистные Бурые земли; Дайчи всегда считал, что тамошних мерзких тварей надо выжечь под корень, но активисты каждый год орали про сохранение популяции буроземельных червей, каждую зиму те радостно размножались, и каждую весну все начиналось по новой. Дайчи всерьез подумывал построить себе маленький домик где-нибудь на границе, вот только глотать пыль, а потом пытаться отмыть от нее мебель и занавески совершенно не тянуло. Да и в дороге всегда было весело: то приходилось прятаться от взбесившихся огров, высыпавших на тракт, то тащиться под проливным дождем, то помогать местным, каким-то особым деревенским чутьем узнававшим «господина чародея».

Лето прошло в бесконечных заботах, но и оно почти отгорело, и теперь Дайчи буквально плыл сквозь одуряющий аромат нагретого солнцем вереска, собирал первые ягоды, изредка прятался от весельчаков самых разнообразных видов, буянящих на тракте, и отказывался от большинства подработок, потому что должен был успеть на последнюю, главную ярмарку лета, где его ждали важный заказчик, свежий сидр, заслуженный отдых и лучший друг.

 

Суга встретил Дайчи на пороге самой приличной гостиницы.

\- Комнат нет! Предпочтешь спать в пристройке на соломе или у меня?

Дайчи с сомнением потянул носом.

\- На соломе.

\- Увы! – сказал Суга радостно и потащил его к себе.

Как Дайчи и подозревал, Суга успел обойти все окрестные леса и поляны; добычу надо было куда-то девать, многое – сразу обрабатывать, так что комната превратилась, по сути, в филиал мастерской. Как хозяин гостиницы это терпел, да еще и неизменно был рад такому непростому гостю, оставалось загадкой.

\- Ничего, ничего, - Суга упер руки в бока и неодобрительно оглядывал Дайчи. – Тут хорошие травки, положу мелиссу поближе к твоей кровати, и что бы еще добавить, ну-ка…

Дайчи вздыхал, говорил «да я нормально сплю» и украдкой отодвигал «хорошие травки» подальше, стараясь не чихать.

\- Ты на ярмарку? – спросил Суга за ужином в «Троллях», таверне неподалеку, когда все обустроились, намылись и теперь желали подкрепиться и посмотреть на народ. В зале пока было не слишком людно, хозяин меланхолично протирал кружки и, казалось, обращал мало внимания на происходящее, но стоило задержать на нем взгляд, в ответ посмотрел так, что стало как-то неспокойно. Дайчи неловко кашлянул и уставился в тарелку, а Суга с интересом обернулся, покрутился и снова сосредоточился на еде.

\- Я жду заказчика, - тоскливо ответил Дайчи, тем не менее с удовольствием скребя ложкой. Похлебка была уж очень наваристой и ароматной. – И буду ждать до упора, что в этом случае легко может означать – до зимы.

\- Ну, развлечешься пока халтуркой, - утешил его Суга. – Тут работы для магов всегда хватает.

\- Это точно.

Они помолчали, вспоминая некоторые особо яркие случаи прошлых лет. Хозяин, оставив в покое кружки, принес еще кувшин молодого сидра, и Суга, встрепенувшись, проводил его взглядом.

\- Слушай, как-то он… - протянул Дайчи.

\- Ммм?

Дайчи вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Да так, ничего.

Уж он-то знал, когда Суге бесполезно что-то говорить.

 

Суга уходил перед рассветом – на реку, по первой росе – на луг, после полудня, с вечерней росой и на восходе луны… Иногда он брал спутников, потому что некоторые травы, собранные в определенное время определенными людьми, многократно усиливали свои магические свойства. Дайчи однажды тоже удостоился такой чести, долго смотрел на листья в руках Суги, потом целенаправленно выдрал какой-то лопух, но получил только знаменитый тычок и, потирая плечо, отправился искать нужные побеги. Энтузиазм Суги, рассчитывавшего пополнить запасы на год, был вполне обоснован: из-за ярмарки в окрестностях чего только не росло. Семена приезжали из дальних краев безбилетными пассажирами на одежде или колесах, семена просыпались при продаже, семена подпитывались магией.

Дайчи же было категорически нечем заняться, и если Суга не припахивал его к сортировке или раскладыванию трав на просушку, он сидел в таверне или слонялся по ярмарке. В самом дальнем конце, почти у леса, стояли пестрые кибитки. Цыган не очень-то любили, но некоторые амулеты можно было приобрести только у них. Все попытки понять процесс изготовления и узнать компоненты заговоров заканчивались бесславно: полным уничтожением амулета, порой с фейерверками или неприятными последствиями для любопытного мага. Самый центр обширного луга заняли просторные шатры тех, кто удостоился чести поставлять товары или услуги королю и двору, а все остальное место занимала свободная шушера, от мастеров-одиночек до почти мошенников или просто перекупщиков. Дайчи приценивался к товарам, смотрел на народ и слушал разговоры – это всегда было очень увлекательно.

\- Слушай, - озабоченно сказал он однажды вечером, когда Суга вернулся из очередного рейда и тут же пристроил Дайчи к разбору целой сумки благоухающего сена. – Ты бы не ходил ночью к болотам, там, говорят, березовый дух видели.

\- Конечно, видели, - Суга сердито сдул со лба прядку, поднялся и принялся яростно рыться в ящиках в поисках, видимо, ленты для волос. – Где ее еще видеть? Она же не может прийти в город.

\- Эээ, - выдал Дайчи.

\- Зато я довольно выгодно продал ей несколько побегов арники. Их всегда непросто найти, а уж на берегах...

\- Так, ладно, - Дайчи решил сосредоточиться на травках. – Если тебя сожрут, я скажу, что предупреждал.

 

Но Суга, кажется, только и ждал, чтобы его сожрали.

 

Через несколько дней после того, как Дайчи пришел на ярмарку, у «Троллей» появился еще один постоянный посетитель. Рыжеватый, высокий, с почти таким же сонным прищуром, как у хозяина, он удобно укладывался на стойку и из-под полуприкрытых век внимательно следил за клиентами, а когда хозяин был не очень занят – тянул к нему руки и о чем-то шептался. Широкие рукава накидки собирались у локтей и совершенно не скрывали парных следов вдоль вен, проступавших из-под белой кожи. Заинтересованные взгляды, которыми парочка обменивалась с Сугой, Дайчи категорически не нравились, но все его попытки предупредить и образумить натыкались на милую улыбку, за которой пряталась каменная стена упрямства.

Потом Суга не пришел ночевать, а утром обнаружился в «Троллях», куда прибежал изведшийся за ночь Дайчи. Он убеждал себя надеяться на лучшее – хотя в данном случае скорее следовало сказать «на меньшее зло», и его надежды явно оправдались. Дайчи прекрасно знал этот не вполне сфокусированный взгляд, задумчивую полуулыбку и особую плавность движений. Хозяин все так же невозмутимо протирал кружки, а рыжий негодяй у стойки поленился даже спрятать лисьи уши. У него тоже был очень затраханный вид и свежие следы от укусов. Суга только отмахнулся от полного укоризны взгляда, и после этого по ночам в своей комнате почти не появлялся.

 

Ночной ураган распахнул окна, и Дайчи проснулся от капель дождя. Непогода зарядила надолго; ярмарка сразу потеряла свой праздничный вид. Палатки стояли мокрые, унылые, покупатели предпочитали просиживать штаны в тепле таверн, куда временно переместился центр ярмарочной жизни. Барды срывали куш, работая с утра до утра, а особо сознательные хозяева, ценившие целостность своей мебели, делали вид, что их запас эля, сидра и прочих горячительных очень ограничен, и все равно работали не в убыток.

На третий день, когда дождь выцвел наконец в едва заметную морось, Дайчи добрался до «Троллей» без приключений, зато перед входом увидел свору адских гончих, которые смирно сидели на поводках и тихо поскуливали. Стало понятно, почему вокруг было как-то особенно чинно: на ярмарку заглянула Дикая Охота, чтобы хорошенько расслабиться перед осенним гоном.

В таверне было многолюдно; Охотники заняли дальний угол и не беспокоили никого, кроме хозяина. За стойкой вместо него суетился кто-то новый; Дайчи стряхнул мелкие капли с волос, присел на высокий табурет и махнул рукой.

\- Горячего сидра.

Парень, занятый предыдущим заказом, кивнул не глядя; отдав нагруженный кружками поднос девочке, он тут же переключился на приготовление сидра, и Дайчи, успевший к тому времени осмотреться, почти против воли загляделся на плавные, даже немного заторможенные, но экономные и эффективные движения. Наконец парень поставил перед ним кружку, над которой поднимался ароматный дымок, скользнул по Дайчи взглядом и удивленно поднял брови.

\- Савамура? - Дайчи вздрогнул и стал лихорадочно рыться в памяти; выражение лица напротив неуловимо менялось и наконец оформилось в вежливость с оттенком вселенской скорби. – Так ты меня не помнишь…


	16. Chapter 16

Куроо не особо-то любил осень. Во-первых, как можно было бесшумно Красться и Напрыгивать, когда под лапами шуршало, стоило махнуть хвостом – вокруг шуршало, от любого дуновения ветра все шуршало. Во-вторых, мышам и прочей мелочи было очень легко спрятаться в тоскливо-бурых кучах листьев, да и мягкий топот их лапок прекрасно скрывало что? – правильно, шуршание. В-третьих… В-третьих, всегда присутствовала опасность Опадающих Листьев. Куроо не любил об этом вспоминать и очень радовался, что в тот момент никого не было рядом. Однажды, когда он мирно дремал на веранде, прямо ему на уши прилетел кленовый листок… Куроо и не знал, что умеет настолько высоко подпрыгивать из положения «лежа».  
Так или иначе, тот случай хотелось забыть, а осень – переждать где-нибудь, где не было деревьев и их надоедливого мусора.  
Куроо вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Уши подергивались, потому что опасности Опадающих Листьев никто не отменял. Хотя сегодня он вряд ли расслышал бы, как планирует в его направлении очередной злоумышленник – а Куроо был уверен, листья делали это нарочно. У соседей снова творилось черти что; спать под вечное «Мячик! Мячик! Мячик! Кагеяма, мне мячик!» стало привычным делом.  
С другой стороны, весна была немногим лучше. Как утомительно было вечно стряхивать с пушистой черной шубки пыльцу! И если подумать… Зимой все время хотелось спать, а любой выход во двор был сущим мучением: там подстерегали либо лужи, либо унылые, чахлые сугробики. Летом же Куроо еле ползал по дому, через каждые несколько шагов валясь набок и тяжело дыша, в попытках найти местечко, где было бы хоть чуть-чуть прохладнее.  
Так что, может быть… Может быть, осень была не так уж плоха, подумал Куроо, снова дергая ушами. На всякий случай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://image.ibb.co/jZF2Oe/DSC05154.jpg)


End file.
